Cupid's Messengers
by CammieMorgan
Summary: Tawni and Portlyn barely have anything in common. However, they're both sick of seeing Chad and Sonny playing the moving-forward-moving-backwards-moving-forward dance of a relationship and decide to take matters into their own hands... Channy.
1. Chapter 1

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't own it.

A/N: I'm working on several stories, all Channy ones but I'll probably only post a couple of them but this is just an idea that popped into my head, and this is going to be a short story compared to the others, so yeah, this is about Portlyn and Tawni joining forces to get Sonny and Chad together.

Information: This was originally going to be a long Oneshot but then I realized that I could stretch it out, add more detail and make it into a story so that is what I'm doing! Tawni and Portlyn barely have anything in common. However, they're both sick of seeing Chad and Sonny playing the moving-forward-moving-backwards-moving-forward dance of a relationship and decide to take matters into their own hands... Channy.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Tawni Hart rolled her eyes as she heard Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe argue for the millionth time that week, a moment later, Sonny charged into the room, looking aggravated.

"What were you arguing about _this _time?" Tawni rolled her eyes at the brunette co-star. "How much you love each other?"

Sonny looked at her in shock, "W-what? Are you crazy? Chad and I don't love each other."

Tawni sighed, Sonny was supposed to be _smart _for Pete sake! "Sonny, we've been… fr… acquaintances for nearly a whole year now, okay? You're a very open person, which means its easy to read you, anyone who spends one day with you would be able to tell that you and Chad like each other. I mean, look what happened with Selena Gomez."

"She was wrong!" Sonny's voice had gone all high-pitched but she quickly deepened it, "She was wrong."

"Yeah because saying 'If I want to like you, I will' to each other and you admitting that you like his sparkly eye stroke eyes and he admitting that he thinks you have pretty hair _clearly _shows that you don't love each other." Tawni sneered sarcastically.

"It doesn't!"

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does. Okay? You like Chad and Chad likes you!"

"Look, Tawni, I don't. I _hate _Chad, okay? All we do is argue, I mean, we spend about ninety-seven percent of our time arguing. He hates me, I hate him. We're not even friends!"

"I think you are friends and I think that you love each other. Yeah, ninety-seven percent of the time, his a jerk to you but to everyone else, his a jerk one hundred percent of the time! And what about the three percent when his nice to you?"

"I don't-"

"You do. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go and get some frozen yoghurt!" Turning on her heel, Tawni flounced out the room.

As she made her way into the cafeteria, she smacked right into Portlyn Coast who shot her a dirty look and Tawni returned it.

"Look…"

Tawni frowned as she passed the brunette girl and glanced at her in surprise, "Are you talking to… me?"

"Yes." Portlyn struggled to continue, "Your Sonny Monroe's best friend here in Hollywood, aren't you?"

Tawni opened and closed her mouth, she'd never admit it to Sonny but it did kind of feel that way, "Sort of. Why?"

"Well, Chad is my best friend."

"So?"

Portlyn twiddled with her hair, looking uncomfortable, "Does Sonny like Chad?"

Tawni smiled, "Yes! Finally, someone else has noticed! Does Chad like Sonny?!"

Portlyn grinned, "He does. I mean, I had suspicions when we did that dumb musical chairs things and he was all like 'Aw man, that looks really serious, we'd better get you to a doctor, here, take my hand.' That was when the suspicion started and then he dressed up as that weird beard guy just so she wouldn't get embarrassed, then he was sooo disappointed when she told him that she wasn't going to his party, and then-"

"Then he got so jealous when she went on the date with James, I mean, that was actually kind of sweet about how jealous he was and how he agreed to be her fake date! And they danced together at the prom thing, and then he took her to Lookout Mountain – did you know, I snuck in the back of the car and hid under a blanket so I could spy on them? I wanted to see what'd happen-"

"Anyone would've." Portlyn agreed. "And then that thing with Selena Gomez-"

"I think we could probably go on for ages." Tawni nodded, "Why can't they both just put their pride aside, for goodness sake? I think they argue to let out their… their…"

"Their sexual frustration?" Portlyn suggested and Tawni chuckled.

"Sounds about right." Tawni giggled and then she realized she was laughing with her enemy and Portlyn seemed to realize it at the same time, they stared at each other in shock.

"Okay, I have a plan but I need your help."

"Excuse me?" Tawni frowned,

"Look, I know we're enemies. You are the Portlyn of So Random."

"And you're the Tawni of Mackenzie Falls." Tawni growled back,

"Whatever but I'm sick of hearing the stupid Fine, fine, good, good, fine, fine thing from them! It actually makes me want to clunk their heads together. I want to get them together, will you help me?"

"Sure but how?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you for help."

Tawni chewed on her perfectly lip-glossed lips before snapping her fingers, "Spin the bottle!"

At the same time, Portlyn yelled, "Lock them in a closet!"

"Or I could tell Sonny to go somewhere but won't tell her why and you can tell Chad to go to the same place but don't tell him why!" Tawni suggested.

"Or we could go on like a triple date! No, wait I prefer your idea better." Portlyn murmured.

"I have an idea. How about we have three phases, phase one will be the telling them to go somewhere, phase two could be spin the bottle and phase three will be locking them in a closet!"

"I like it." Portlyn agreed, "So, I'll book a table for Shotgun – you know, that fancy restaurant? – and I'll tell Chad to go there at eight, and then you tell Sonny to go there too!"

"Yeah! Book it under Channy." Tawni suggested and Portlyn looked confused, "It's the next Brangelina." She explained with a smile.

"Fine. Okay, phase one is going into plan. We need to call it something. Like, Operation…"

"Operation Stag and Doe?"

"Stag and doe? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Well, you come up with one then!"

"Well, we'll call it OSAD for now but do we agree that it's a working title?"

Portlyn pouted before nodding. She took out her cell and called a number, "Hi, I'd like to book a table for eight pm, please. For two. Can you book it under Channy please. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Well, that's the first part done…" Tawni murmured, "Now we just need to work out how to get Chad and Sonny there. What are we going to say? I suppose we could just say a blind date…"

"But Chad would never agree to a blind date." Portlyn explained. "He'll think it's some psychotic fan."

"Well, I'll tell Sonny it's my… cousin, Chet, and you can tell Chad that it's your cousin called Sammy! Just tell him that she's a model or something, he'll fall for it."

"Maybe. Looks like his is really going to happen." Portlyn looked kind of startled.

"We won't tell anyone that we're doing this, right?"

"Of course not! Besides, that'll also admit to hanging out with you."

"I'm going to ignore that remark. You know, we should book another table and spy on them!"

"Good idea. Hey, do you have any walkie-talkies?"

"Somewhere, yeah. Why?"

"Well, I saw we bring that. Look, a plan is forming in my mind. We each spy on our person before the date, and during the date we'll sit on a table nearby but after the date, we both spy on them after."

"Yeah and if they go do something after the meal, then we should separate so we need the walkie-talkies."

"Wear all black so we blend."

"What about balaclava's?!"

"I think that's going a bit far."

"I guess… what about war paint?"

"You know, Shotgun is a fancy restaurant?"

"Okay, I have more to the plan. We wear all black before and after and war paint after but during the restaurant, we wear black dresses!"

"I like it. Okay, I'll book a second table."

The two girls smirked, "You know, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Who'd have thought it?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I actually kind of enjoyed writing this chapter, I think I'll like this story, please review and tell me if you like or hate! The next chapter is a lot longer.  
****______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	2. Chapter 2

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: I noticed a few spelling mistakes in the last chapter, SORRY ABOUT THAT! Thank you so much for the great reviews. I've finished this story so I'll be updating in a few days! Enjoy this chapter. Random, but I was originally going to call this Cupid's Angels but then realized that Portlyn and Tawni aren't exactly angels, so then I asked my friends the two different names but they all preferred Cupid's Messengers (And I didn't even tell them it was for this story).

Information: This was originally going to be a long Oneshot but then I realized that I could stretch it out, add more detail and make it into a story so that is what I'm doing! Tawni and Portlyn barely have anything in common. However, they're both sick of seeing Chad and Sonny playing the moving-forward-moving-backwards-moving-forward dance of a relationship and decide to take matters into their own hands... Channy.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

"Sonny, guess what!"

"What?"

"My cousin, Chet, wants to know if you'll go out with him tonight. For a sort of blind date type thing. His so hot, his a teen model and his really down-to-earth."

Sonny looked kind of taken-aback, "Tawni, I've never even met him!"

"Hence the word 'blind date', now come on, his a great guy. Please, do this for me."

Sonny sighed, "Fine, I guess, if I have to."

"Excellent. Be at Shotgun tonight at eight, the reservation is under 'Channy', okay?"

Sonny looked confused and stunned but nodded, "F-fine…" Tawni knew this was all a bit of a shock to Sonny but also knew that she was more scared of Tawni than she was of going on a date with a guy she didn't know.

Meanwhile, Portlyn was talking to Chad, "Hey, do you want to go on a date tonight?"

Chad glanced at Portlyn but his eyes immediately snapped back to his reflection, he fixed his hair before shrugging, "Portlyn, I've told you, I like you but-"

"Not with me." Portlyn sighed, "My cousin, Sammy, she's a teen model and is almost as arrogant as you. You'll get on amazingly, I reckon. She's really pretty too."

"I don't know, I don't know who she is."

"Well, a blind date then." Portlyn suggested, "Come on, she's a model. Why not?"

Chad stared into his reflection but Portlyn knew that – for once – he wasn't staring at his reflection but was thinking it over, "I don't know… it's just… Son- I mean, sure, I guess."

"Cool, I'll make reservations for eight at Shotgun? I'll call it Channy."

"Channy?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Chad just shrugged, "Whatever. I'm in, I guess."

Portlyn nodded, "If you'll excuse me for a minute…" She ducked into the hallway and took out a walkie-talkie, "Puddy-Two-Shoes, are you there? And what is up with your name?"

"It's in memory of my old toy!" Tawni's voice cracked on the walkie-talkie, "So, yes, Swan-Fox – and you said my name is dumb! –, this is Puddy-Two-Shoes, how'd it go."

"He agreed!"

"So did Sonny!"

"Excellent. Okay, I say we meet out front at seven fifteen, that way we'll arrive there thirty minutes early but that's good."

"Okay, I'll see you then Swan-Fox. What is up with that?"

"It's in respect to my two old cats!"

"You named your cats Swan and Fox?"

"Problem?"

"Guess not… I'll see you then. Over and out."

It was seven-fifteen and Tawni had just finished helping Sonny something to wear and was now out front wearing a black skit and black shirt and black boots, Portlyn arrived a moment later wearing the same.

"You ready?" Portlyn whispered and Tawni nodded, they made their way to the restaurant and sat on the bench opposite the restaurant. "What should we call them?"

"Sonny can be the doe and Chad can be the stag." Tawni suggested.

"Not very 'spy', is it?"

"Big deal."

The two watched the restaurant and at 7:57, Chad appeared.

"Oh my gosh, his early for a date! Usually his fashionably late!" Portlyn gaped, "The stag has arrived."

"I know, I can see him. Do you think we should go inside and sit down?"

"Fine." The two of them had decided to just change into pants afterwards instead of doing a whole quick-change thing.

They had managed to get a table that was close enough to hear what was happening with Sonny and Chad but not so close that Sonny and Chad would be able to see them easily.

"Where's Sonny? She had better not have blown him out." Tawni hissed as Chad looked bored.

"No, look, there she is!" Portlyn whispered as Sonny appeared in the doorway, looking incredibly nervous, "I hate giving compliments but she looks really pretty."

Tawni had to agree that she did, which was very hard for her to admit. "This should be interesting." Tawni smirked as Sonny was led to the table that Chad was sitting at.

The two girls lifted up their menus and peeked over the top.

Chad had noticed that Sonny was there and was looking kind of curious, "I bet his wondering who she's meeting here and if she's on a date, in a moment, he'll look around to see if there's any decent looking guys in here."

Sure enough, Chad glanced around the room before frowning back in the direction of Sonny.

"I bet his thinking about how good she looks." Tawni murmured.

"Your table Madame." The waiter bowed and stalked off.

Chad and Sonny stared at each for a moment before being able to work up the courage to speak.

"W-w-what are _you _doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I'm on a date, supposedly with someone under the reservation 'Channy'."

"What? No, _I'm _on a date with someone under the reservation Channy!" Chad disagreed fiercely.

"Who with?!"

"I… don't know. Portlyn's cousin, what about you?!"

"Tawni's cousin!"

The truth suddenly hit them at the same time and they both scowled, "Great. Just great." Chad sighed, "Well are you going to sit down or not?"

Sonny looked shocked, "Why?"

"Well, we're here, why not just make the most of it?" Chad pointed out.

Sonny studied him, as if wondering if he was joking before slipping into the seat opposite him, a waiter appeared and handed them both menus.

"They're talking…" Portlyn pointed out.

"Not arguing." Tawni agreed. "This is strange but in a good way."

And then to their astonishment, the couple laughed and smiled at each other before looking away in different directions with blushes on their faces.

"I think I might actually cry!" Portlyn grinned

"I know!" Tawni agreed, "If we hadn't been talking, we might have heard what they had said. Shush."

"So, do you think we've been set up or something?" Chad asked as he took a sip of his diet coke.

"I don't see any other option. But why?"

A darker blush fell onto Chad's face and he shrugged, "I… I dunno." He mumbled something incoherently and looked down onto the table.

"He knows why." Portlyn smirked.

"How come they got drinks before we did?!"

Portlyn rolled her eyes at Tawni, "Because they've been recognized whilst we're just two nobody's as far as the staff are concerned. And that's good." She insisted as Tawni's eyes widened, "If people knew we were us, those two would know we're here."

"Can I get you two ladies a drink?" A waiter asked, blocking their view.

"Two fresh oranges please." Portlyn ordered and he disappeared.

"How'd you know I wanted that?"

Portlyn shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted him to leave so I just got two of what I wanted."

"Fine."

"So, are you best friends with Selena Gomez yet?" Chad asked Sonny.

"We're getting there actually. We've hung out a few times." Sonny told him proudly.

It was kind of weird, as the evening progressed, to hear Sonny and Chad talking like normal people and not storming off in rage after everything, they had _real _conversations, they found it odd.

"See, Chad's never even talked to me for this long. Not at once, anyway." Portlyn whispered, the two girls had ordered salads but were barley-paying attention to them, instead they watched the couple.

"Oh my gosh!" Tawni gasped, "Is he going to…?"

"I think so!" Portlyn gushed.

They Targets had finished their main meals and were just talking, waiting for the plates to be cleared and Sonny's hand was resting on the table casually, she probably hadn't even noticed since all her attention was on Chad and although his attention was also on her, his eyes had been glancing at her hand and once or twice, he had lifted his own before putting it back down.

"Don't chicken out!" Tawni hissed.

"Do it, Chad!" Portlyn encouraged although her voice was also a hiss.

Chad seemed to inhale deeply and then gently put his hand over Sonny's and continue talking, Sonny looked kind of taken aback but didn't acknowledge it except for smiling even more.

"Aww!" The two girls both squealed,

"That is so cute." Portlyn smirked.

Five minutes later, the couple were just ordering desert and the two girl's were having their plates cleared, "Should we get desert?" Tawni asked.

"Nah, let's just order drinks until they go."

"Fine by me, oh look, their ordering desert!"

"I wonder what they'll get." Portlyn murmured.

"Chad will get chocolate cake and I reckon Sonny will get apple pie." Tawni guessed.

"Nah, I think it'll be the other way around." Portlyn disagreed.

A few moments later, a chocolate cake was delivered to Chad and a steaming apple pie was delivered to Sonny.

"Oh yeah!" Tawni grinned. "I was right."

"Oh my gosh!" An idea struck Portlyn, "What if he feeds her a bit of chocolate cake? Its in all the movies and is sooo romantic!"

"Yeah but this is Chad, will he do romantic and cliché?"

"I don't care if its cliché! It's romantic!"

"Good point."

"LOOK!"

The two girls ducked as most people surrounding them stared at them but soon they all looked back around, the two girls came to normal height and fixed their eyes back on the table.

"Why did you yell that?" Tawni snapped.

"Look!" Portlyn giggled.

Tawni's mouth dropped open as Chad held out a fork with a bit of chocolate cake on it and _Sonny took it._

"You were right." Tawni admitted.

"That was so cute! Look at them blushing! I've only ever seen Chad blush around Sonny and I've known him since we were thirteen!"

"That might actually bring a tear to my eye!"

"Look, they're finishing. We better order the cheque so we can wait outside for them." The two girls darted outside and quickly changed into pants, "You go hang out near the front of the restaurant and I'll stay in the bushes. Here!" Portlyn finished putting war paint on her cheeks and handed it to Tawni who did the same.

Tawni leant against the wall and watched as the targets exited, both of them chuckling at something. A brainwave hit Tawni and she turned on her walkie-talkie so that Portlyn could her the couple's conversation.

"So, you want a ride back?"

"I don't mind-oh wow." Sonny gaped, staring up at the sky, "It's gorgeous."

Chad followed her gaze and they both gaped at the millions of stars glowing down at them, "Well, how about we go to the beach then?"

"Chad, it's almost eleven."

"So? Isn't tomorrow your day off? It's mine as well, no big deal." Chad shrugged.

Sonny shrugged, "To the beach then."

Tawni lifted the walkie-talkie to her mouth, "Did you hear that SF?"

Portlyn's voice crackled on, "To the beach!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm really enjoying writing this! So, please review and reassure me it's not a waste of my time or to tell me its rubbish!**  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Still down own SWAC.

A/N: I love every single person who has reviewed and please tell me if there's anything wrong or you don't like about my stories! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

-Emily, it isn't a reference to Harry Potter, I was jut trying to think of a male and female animal and wasn't that keen on Hen and Rooster ;)

-DisneyChannelFan, Sorry about your cat :(

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. You are the reason I continued. Also there's some Chad/Sonny stuff I read on wiki that I put at the end of the chapter, hope its true!

Information: This was originally going to be a long Oneshot but then I realized that I could stretch it out, add more detail and make it into a story so that is what I'm doing! Tawni and Portlyn barely have anything in common. However, they're both sick of seeing Chad and Sonny playing the moving-forward-moving-backwards-moving-forward dance of a relationship and decide to take matters into their own hands... Channy.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

"That looks so romantic." Tawni whispered into her walkie-talkie.

"I know. I want him to take her hand!" The beach was completely deserted so Portlyn was lurking in the bushes, which gave her a faraway view on the couple but she had binoculars and Tawni was lurking on the actual beach behind a row of bushes, crouching on her stomach and spying at them through binoculars, since Portlyn had slipped her some too.

"Well, they are sitting down." Tawni pointed out, watching as the target stared out to the crashing waves.

"Well he could put his arm around her or even-"

"Wait! We have something!"

She was quite close to the couple but she had to listen extremely hard to hear what they were saying.

"Freezing – should – jacket – stupid."

"Here…"

The word carried right to Tawni and she gasped as Chad slipped off his jacket and put it around Sonny's shoulders.

There was a squeal coming from her walkie-talkie, "Did you see that? And – OH MY GOSH."

Chad had slipped his arm around her waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder, "WOW!" Tawni gawked.

"That was SOO romantic! That's as cute as holding hands – laced, not cupped – and kissing softly!"

"What do you mean 'laced' or 'cupped'?"

"You should know this! Laced is when your fingers are linked and cupped is when they… aren't linked."

"Or right, of course."

Unfortunately, nothing else happened and soon, the two of them got up and started walking back, "Wow! His not getting a limo."

"So?"

"So, his choosing to walk her home rather than call a limo! I'm thinking goodnight kiss!"

"Fingers crossed!" Tawni squealed and she gathered her stuff and she and Portlyn joined together and slyly followed the couple home, "I feel like a stalker."

"We came thirty minutes early to watch them arrive, we spent over five hundred dollars on a meal just so we could watch them and we used binoculars to spy on them at the beach, which should have been a private moment. Of course we're stalkers!"

"Fair enough." Tawni murmured. "Surprisingly, I don't have a problem with that!"

"Chad…" Sonny began a bit further up the street.

"Sonny…"

"Do you have the feeling that we're being watched?"

"You know, I've had that feeling all night." Chad admitted. "Not surprise though. I mean, I am Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny rolled her eyes but for some reason, she found it cute rather than irritating.

"Look! They've reached her building!"

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her." Tawni whispered and Portlyn joined in and they both groaned in annoyance when all that happened was them talking for a moment before she went inside and he sloped off.

"_Damn."_

"My thoughts exactly."

"Tawni Hart!"

Tawni smirked as Sonny stormed into the studio on the day after their day off, "How was your date?"

"Did you set me up with Chad?"

"Chad? What do you mean?" Tawni asked sweetly.

"You know full well that you sent me there to go on a date with Chad!"

"Was it a good date?"

Sonny opened and closed her mouth, frowning slightly, "Why'd you do it?!"

"I see you avoided my question. Are you in denial, perhaps?" Tawni was enjoying herself, "If you must know, I was sick of watching you and Chad argue and then be close and then argue and then be close, etc, etc."

"Huh? So are you admitting to it?"

Tawni shrugged, "No. But I will say this: You can thank me later."

Meanwhile, on MacKenzie Falls, Chad had just stormed up to Portlyn, "What the hell, Portlyn?!"

"Anything wrong, Chad?" Portlyn smiled innocently as she applied make-up, hogging the mirror, Chad glowered at her.

"You know what!"

"What do I know, Chad?" Portlyn smirked.

"You set me on a date with…" He lowered his voice, "Sonny."

"_Me? _As if I would ever do such a thing!"

"I know it was you! You told me it was a date with your cousin!"

Portlyn smiled slightly, "What did you tell them when you got there?"

"There's a table book under 'Channy', I still don't get 'Channy', by the way."

"Channy? Ooh no, I told you Chancy."

"_What? _No you did not!"

"I did."

"Look, it's practically impossible that I happened to say the wrong reservation and Sonny ended up sitting with me!"

"Well did you have a date with Sonny?"

"That's not the point?"

"Fun?"

"I- What?"

"I have to go. See you later." Portlyn smirked as she jumped out of her chair, she took out her walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "PTS, are you there?" She had to repeat it a couple of times before she got a reply.

"I'm here. What's up?"

"I say we do spin the bottle tonight." Portlyn whispered.

"Tonight? When?"

"What time do you finish?"

"Five thirty."

"Well we finish at six so how about we organize it for six thirty."

"Where?"

"Where the prom thing was held."

"How do you know where that was? You didn't come."

"That's what you think."

"Whatever! Okay, how are you going to convince them?"

"I have no idea, make sure the whole cast is there though. We should probably invite some of the other kids from the other shows to make it less suspicious."

"Good idea. You can sort that out."

"Fine. Later."

Portlyn sighed, how the hell was she going to do this?

Back at So Random, Tawni strode into the Prop House, Nico and Grady were on a computer, Zora was nowhere to be seen (probably hiding in the mummy casket) and Sonny was texting.

"Guess what we're doing tonight!" Tawni exclaimed.

Zora poked her head out, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Well, Zora, you should probably be excluded from this."

"What, because I'm the youngest?!"

"Well do you want to play Spin The Bottle with fifteen-to-seventeen-year-olds?"

"Good point." She returned to her hiding place.

"Spin the bottle? What do you mean?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Some of the other kids from shows are throwing a Spin-The-Bottle type of party and we're invited!"

Sonny felt uneasy, she didn't like Spin The Bottle, it always made her feel super-nervous and what if she ended up kissing someone she didn't like? Or what if she was a bad kisser? She'd only kissed one guy in her life and that was on her last day in Wisconsin!

"Well, I'm definitely in." Nico smirked, fiddling with his hat.

"Me too. Who'd say no to being forced to kiss girls?" Grady chuckled.

"Sonny?" Tawni smiled angelically.

Sonny swallowed, she didn't want the others to think she was a nun or anything… "I don't know…"

"Don't be such a wuss! I mean, you hesitated about going yesterday and you ended up having a blast!"

"What happened yesterday?" Nico asked at once.

"How did you know I had a blast?""

"Your… um… eyes told me."

"What happened?" Grady queried.

"Nothing." Sonny sighed and the boys opened their mouth to protest but Tawni shushed them.

"Come on Sonny, don't let us down!" Tawni whinged, "Don't be such a spoilsport, you have every right to refuse to kiss someone, okay?"

Sonny bit her lip and sighed, "Fine, I'm in."

She rushed into the hallway and lifted the walkie-talkie to her lips, "You better be there."

"Yep. I'm not in the scene their shooting at the moment. What's new?"

"Have you invited other shows?"

"Yep."

"Already?!"

"I have contacts."

"Okay, cool, the… _doe _has agreed, have you got him to come yet?"

"Not yet, his shooting a scene. I better go, I'm being called. SF out."

Tawni smirked as she made her way back to the Prop House, phase two was coming into action.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**THIS IS SOMETHING I READ ON WIKIPEDIA, IT MIGHT NOT BE TRUE BUT IF IT IS, THEN I** **WILL (not) CRY**: Mandy comes back to visit So Random!, and Sonny finds out Mandy is like her clone. Mandy was in So Random! before Sonny. Everyone starts to hang out with Mandy, and Sonny feels like she is being replaced. When she walks through the studio, she accidentally bumps into Chad. Sonny tells Chad she feels like Mandy is trying to replace her, and Chad tries to convince Sonny that no one could ever replace her. They almost kiss, but Tawni walks in. **Since you can't always trust Wiki, it might not be true but if it is… *insert fan girl squeal* Have you seen the episode "Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner* it is now on Youtube in English and Chad gets sooo jealous about something ;), I wouldn't usually advise people to watch stuff illegally on YT but this is Channy!!! ****I'm sorry, I'll probably get sued now… anyways, sorry about this really long rant… XD  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	4. Chapter 4

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Still down own SWAC.

A/N: Thank you sooooo much for the great reviews, they've really made me happy! I realize that the last few chapters haven't been that Channy-ish, so I've put some in this one! Enjoy. I made up Heiress and Fizzy by the way! ALSO, the 'almost kiss but Tawni walks in' is certainly (or nearly certainly) a rumour, bah, sucks!

Information: This was originally going to be a long Oneshot but then I realized that I could stretch it out, add more detail and make it into a story so that is what I'm doing! Tawni and Portlyn barely have anything in common. However, they're both sick of seeing Chad and Sonny playing the moving-forward-moving-backwards-moving-forward dance of a relationship and decide to take matters into their own hands... Channy.

**Big thank you to lalawriter2000 for giving me a great idea for this chapter! **

**JesicaJinx – You are still my beta but we need to work out how to do it! :P **_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

"You know, Spin The Bottle is for twelve-year-olds…" Chad grumbled.

"Chad, just go with it, okay? If you can play Musical Chairs, then you can play Spin The Bottle!" Portlyn growled.

Chad sighed yet he was also curious, who would he end up kissing? He hadn't been the most enthusiastic when Portlyn had told them but the rest of the cast were up for it so he had decided that he might as well go, even if it was some lame party type thing.

"This is stupid." Chad grumbled but Portlyn shot him her dirtiest look.

Soon, the boys of _Gladiator Tween_ had arrived, as well as the girls of _Heiress _and a few of the members of_ Fizzy _arrived and finally, _So Random_. Portlyn and Tawni had agreed to keep it to a minimum otherwise it'd get too crowded.

"You didn't say that they were coming!" Marta Balatico, who played the mean girl in MacKenzie Falls (and naturally, her character portrayed her in real life), she was glaring in the direction of the Random's.

Portlyn sighed and made eye contact with Tawni and bowed her head slightly in greeting.

They had come up with a plan, it turned out that Tawni had been playing Spin The Bottle since she was eleven-years-old and was an expert at getting the bottle to go where she wanted, so instead of people spinning for themselves, Tawni was going to spin it.

"So, does everyone know how to play?" Portlyn asked as everyone sat down, she was pleased to notice that Chad and Sonny were sitting diagonally. Everyone nodded but she decided to explain the rules anyway, "Well, what's going to happen is, Tawni is going to spin the bottle and whoever the bottom and the top of the bottle is pointing at, has to go kiss. Tawni will always be the person who spins. There will be no boy-boy or girl-girl."

"I thought you were meant to spin it yourself." One of the spoilt girls from Heiress whinged.

"We can't risk it because some of you may know how to get the bottle where you want." Portlyn explained, "So Tawni – who has never played the game before – will spin it."

Everyone nodded so Portlyn sat down next to Chad, she thought he was hot but she didn't have a crush on him and even though she trusted Tawni to only make Chad and Sonny kiss each other, she didn't want to risk it.

"Excellent." Tawni spun the bottle and it pointed right at Portlyn and Nico, which earned her a dirty look.

Soon, people started getting into the game and it turned out to be pretty fun, even Chad started getting into it even though he hadn't been chosen yet and – for some reason – he was pleased that Sonny hadn't either.

Ever since their kind-of-date, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, he had always felt… something for her but he never realized how strong those feelings had been until the date. He had even put his hand over hers, fed her some chocolate cake, given her his jacket, put his arm around her waist and felt her head fall on his shoulder. And he had liked it.

Just as Tawni pulled away from the fourth gladiator boy that night – Portlyn had rolled her eyes at that – she had cocked her head to the side, most people didn't even notice but Portlyn did, it was time.

"I wonder who'll get it this time." Portlyn murmured.

Tawni spun it expertly but made it look completely casual and it started to slow down… slower… slower… and then suddenly it was pointing at Chad and Sonny.

The reaction of everyone was quite amusing, the Targets both flushed the darkest red, Nico and Grady scoffed with laughed, those of MacKenzie Falls growled in disapproval and the boys and girls from the other shows looked taken aback, even they knew of the rivalry.

However, Portlyn and Tawni had a hard time hiding their smirks, "Well, come on then!" Tawni ordered and when Chad and Sonny just stared at each other in shock, she was trying _so hard _not to smile but it was proving difficult.

"What are we going to do?" Sonny hissed, her face was suddenly pale, she remembered what Tawni said about backing out but bizarrely, she didn't want to, she was curious.

"I-I thought our shows were enemies." Chad pointed out, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"Doesn't matter!" Tawni snapped, "Just kiss already!"

Chad and Sonny eyed each other, both of their hearts beating in sync, but of course they didn't know that, they felt everyone else staring at them but it didn't feel that way, Chad imagined what it would be like to kiss her, her soft lips meeting his, his hands running down his back, weaving through her hair as he pulled her close to him…

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Tawni cried, breaking Chad's train of thoughts and the silence.

"Right." Chad stared into those chocolate brown eyes and he felt something pang inside of him and the next thing he knew, he was slowly leaning towards her.

It was a soft kiss, tender, maybe even passionate but it only lasted about five seconds. However, they both knew – well, thought –that it was only because they were in the 'moment'. It didn't last very long but a sinking feeling swelled in the pit of both their stomachs, they couldn't hide it anymore. Whatever it was.

They both pulled back, both of their faces on fire, Sonny covering her face with most of her hair and Chad was suddenly very engrossed in a ceiling tile.

Tawni and Portlyn exchanged disappointed glances, "Well, that just leaves Phase Three, I had been hoping that they would kiss for longer and then they would realize where they were and then they'd both disappear and kiss some more! I wanted to interrupt them by going 'ahem' but noooo. Phase Three it is!" Portlyn whispered as Tawni spun it again, none of the others were listening since they were all talking about what had just happened, except of course Sonny and Chad who were still burning.

"OH!" Tawni gasped loudly and everyone looked at her. "Sorry, I… uh… forgot to… update my lip gloss, I'll just go to the bathroom." She glanced at Portlyn with wide eyes and then dashed into the bathroom, a second later, Portlyn arrived.

"What is it?" Portlyn demanded immediately.

"I'll make Sonny kiss someone else!"

Portlyn frowned, "Why? How will that help."

"I have one word for you." Tawni smirked. "It beings with J and ends in ealously!"

"Jealously? What do yo- OH! That's good!" Portlyn gasped, "Do it."

The two girls returned to the game and Tawni eyed the boys and then she glanced at a guy called Sam who was the star of _Fizzy._ He would be perfect. With a smirk, Tawni spun the bottle and – as always – ended perfectly, one side pointing to Sam and one pointing to Sonny.

Sam smiled gently at Sonny, he had always found her kind of cute but had never been able to speak to her. Sonny blushed and her smile shook slightly.

'Should I back out?' Sonny thought to herself but then she looked properly at Sam, he was good-looking and seemed nice, why not? It was just a game.

Tawni shot a glance at Chad whose jaw was clenched slightly and his knuckles were white and he was purposely avoiding peoples gazes.

"You doing this or not?" Tawni demanded.

"Sure." Sam shrugged, he stood up and looked at Sonny anxiously, Sonny swallowed and also stood up and nervously made her way to him.

'Don't do it. Please. Kick him where it hurts instead…' Chad thought and then was stunned at his mind, why did it matter if Sonny kissed this… loser.

"You don't have to." Sam told Sonny, seeing she was hesitating.

"I don't mind," Sonny smiled half-heartedly.

"Come on already!" Portlyn groaned and Chad gave her the filthiest look imaginable and this was not missed by Tawni who smirked.

Sam gently leant towards Sonny and kissed her gently but didn't pull back straight after, instead, he took a step closer to Sonny and continued the kiss.

Chad looked behind him, not wanting to see the scene in front of him,

Chad Dylan Cooper had never felt like this before.

And he didn't like it.

Sonny had no idea that _she _was the one who he wanted to be with, _she _was the one who he wanted to hold in his arms and kiss, _she _was the one he wanted to love. These feelings came to a shock to him.

Chad turned his head around and did not like what he saw. Not one little bit.

They were _still _kissing, his were arms wrapped around her and she wasn't doing anything to stop him!

And then an uncontrollable feeling took hold of him, one he didn't like.

The feeling that he wanted to grab stupid Sam by the back of the head and throw him out the window or beat him up or harm him in some way.

The feeling that he wanted to push Sam out the way and kiss Sonny himself, he wanted to feel her arms wrapped around his neck, his own hands resting on her waist, pulling her closer.

The rage, the hurt and the depression all swirled into jealously.

"Chaddy's jealous." A voice murmured in his ear and he looked at Portlyn who was smirking.

"_Jealousy is not at all low, but it catches us humbled and bowed down, at first sight._"

Chad and Portlyn looked at Tawni, Portlyn in shock that Tawni had said something so 'philosophical' and Chad was in shock because Tawni knew that he was jealous but then he remembered the girls were in it together, even though he hadn't actually heard them admit it, he knew that this was some plot to get him and Sonny together. "Wha-?" Chad frowned.

"That's right! I know some stuff! It's a quote. Sidonie Gabrielle Colette. She was a French screenwriter and novelist." Tawni clarified, looking extremely please with herself.

"What does it mean?" Chad murmured.

"It's not necessary a negative feeling." Tawni explained. "But it suddenly appears and catches you and it makes you bow to it, you are Jealousies slave, just by the sight."

"The sight of what." Chad questioned.

"Jealously."

"The sight of jealously? I don't get it." Chad frowned

Portlyn sighed, it wasn't hard! "Basically, for you, Chad, the sight of jealously is seeing Sonny kiss Sam. The first sight of it makes you jealous but it's not your fault, it just what jealous does to you, it makes you weak, you cannot help or stop it since it now has control over you and since it has control over you, you are its slave."

Chad stared at Sonny and Sam, they had _finally _broke apart and Sam grinned and said something to her, which made her laugh.

"He has a case of the green-eyed monster." Portlyn murmured softly, almost sympathetically.

Chad glowered at them, "I'm out of here." And without a word to anyone, he got to his feet and walked out.

"Not exactly what we were hoping for. I was kind of hoping that he'd tackle Sam to the ground and kiss her himself." Portlyn whispered. "This means its definitely time for phase three."

"I had always hoped that that was just the emergency measure." Tawni grumbled quietly.

"And now we have to keep on playing this stupid game." The two sighed and Tawni turned the bottle once more, keeping an eye on Sonny who was staring in the direction that Chad had walked off in.

There was just one choice left…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meh, please tell me if they are too OOC. Also, I didn't know how to end that chapter so that's why it didn't end well. Hope you liked this and I'm sorry if you wanted them to start dating making-out. I'm doing a Disney and teasing you.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Yes, I have bought Sonny With A Chance since the last chapter… no, of course I don't own SWAC!

A/N: Loving the reviews guys! They mean so much to me and they are the only reason that I continue this. This story only has a couple more chapters but I'm quite impressed with that since this was meant to be a Oneshot. This is one of the shorter characters.

Information: This was originally going to be a long Oneshot but then I realized that I could stretch it out, add more detail and make it into a story so that is what I'm doing! Tawni and Portlyn barely have anything in common. However, they're both sick of seeing Chad and Sonny playing the moving-forward-moving-backwards-moving-forward dance of a relationship and decide to take matters into their own hands... Channy.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

"Well what are we supposed to do now? How are we going to lock them in a closet?!"

Portlyn frowned for a moment, "We could tell Chad that Sonny's in trouble then he'll come running and we'll chuck him in a closet – one that's pretty big but not too big – and then we'll tell Sonny that… um…"

"I'll think of something!" Tawni murmured, "There's an old closet type thing next to my dressing room. Not too big not too small."

"Excellent. When shall we do it?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." The two girls shook on it.

"How long should we leave them in there?"

"An hour?"

"Two hours"

"An hour and a half?"

"Deal."

"And what if this doesn't work?"

"Then-then… I don't know. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"But it is! We both know it is!"

"_We_ know and _they_ know but they can't admit it for some reason."

"Because their stupid!"

Tawni thought for a moment, "What if its because their relationship isn't meant to be meddled in?"

Portlyn frowned at her kind of friend, "Huh?"

"What if it's meant to be natural? What if it can't be forced?"

"We're not forcing them, we're just giving them that little nudge!"

"I guess… well, I hope this works, if I have to hear 'Fine, fine, good, good, fine, fine' one more time, I may kill them both."

And at that moment, it happened.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The two girls groaned in aggravation and Tawni glared at Portlyn, "Take my earrings, I'm going to go kick some butt!"

Portlyn rolled her eyes, "You can if our next plan doesn't work."

At that moment Chad appeared at the end of the corridor and spotted the two girls, he did a double take and frowned, "Are you two… talking?"

"No!" The two girls snapped in unison.

"Did you have another argument with that loser?" Portlyn sneered.

"We're the losers? At least we're not snobs." Tawni growled back but neither really believed it but they needed Chad to think it was real.

"Yeah, another argument." Chad addressed Portlyn.

"About what? Did she say you were an untalented, ugly actor, because you know Chad, the truth hurts."

"Oh my gosh, Chad! Your hair!" Portlyn suddenly babbled as Chad opened his mouth to shoot back a reply.

"W-what about it?" Chad suddenly looked panicked.

"Oh my gosh!" Portlyn gaped at him

"What is it?!"

Portlyn just kept staring at him in horror, Chad whimpered and rushed away.

"Wow, being in love sure doesn't stop him being obsessed with himself." Tawni muttered.

Portlyn chuckled, "I love that old trick. Gets him every time. I did it so that he could leave us alone."

"And stop me and him ripping out each others throats."

"That too. What should we do now?"

"Spy on Sonny. See if she's any different!"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

Tawni smirked.

"I can't believe I'm climbing in a vent!" Portlyn groaned in frustration.

"It's the only way." Tawni whispered, "Come on, its down here." The two girls crawled along the vent and then Tawni found herself peering into her dressing room.

"There she is… you know, I think this is taking our stalking to the next level."

"Agreed. If… _when _they get together, we should really stop this."

Portlyn nodded in agreement, "She's humming."

"She's boy humming!"

"What's she doing now?" Portlyn frowned as Sonny started looking for something.

"Looking for her cell."

"How do you know?"

Tawni – with effort – rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a black and white, cow-styled cell phone. "I stole it from her."

"Why? Are we turning into thieves as well as stalkers now?"

Tawni rolled her eyes, "No, I had a plan so took her cell to make it work. I'll text Chad saying 'come to my dressing room. Emergency.' Since his more likely to come if it's an emergency!"

Portlyn shook her head, "We need therapy."

"We'll go get it after they're together." Tawni tapped into Sonny's cell and in two minutes later, Chad rushed in.

"What is it, are you okay?"

The two girls in the vent both smirked at each other, of course Chad would rush over there if Sonny was in trouble.

"Huh?"

"You just texted me saying to come here because it was an emergency."

"No I didn't. I don't even have my cell, I'm looking for it now!"

Chad frowned, "Then who did text me? And how did they know you were in here?"

"I don't know…" Sonny suddenly blushed, "How come you came when you thought I was in trouble.

A light redness came to Chad's cheeks as he shrugged, "I dunno… I thought you might need help."

"Why do you care?"

"I've answered your question so stop questioning my answer!"

Sonny smiled slightly, "Sorry, thanks anyway."

"No problem. Hey, I have an idea. What if I call your cell? Then we just see if we can hear it."

Tawni and Portlyn gasped as Chad took out his cell and pressed a number, "Though that does mean she's on his speed dial." Portlyn muttered.

Suddenly, a moo issued in the vent and the two girls looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Can you hear that?" Sonny frowned.

"Yeah… its coming from the vents." The two of them looked up and Portlyn and Tawni quickly crouched down and started climbing backwards, which was hard considering they were squashed next to each other and couldn't see where they were going.

Five minutes later, they had managed to end up in a corridor, "That was close." Tawni sighed, "And what did we figure out?"

"That he'd come running if she was in trouble and she was boy humming."

"I guess that's something but we need to act."

"I know. So, we're agreed? Shoving them in a closet tonight?"

"Deal."

"What now?"

"We go to therapy!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry about the bad chapter and the bad ending! There's only two more chapters to go! Hope you enjoyed and please review!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	6. Chapter 6

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: If you still believe that I own Sonny With A Chance then I'm a bit worried about your health… no offence ;)

A/N: One more chapter! I can't believe that this is now a story (originally, I was just going to have the 'closet' thing but then I thought of spin the bottle and setting them up). Enjoy! You are going to be disappointed in this chapter :P Keep the reviews coming guys, love them!

Information: This was originally going to be a long One-shot but then I realized that I could stretch it out, add more detail and make it into a story so that is what I'm doing! Tawni and Portlyn barely have anything in common. However, they're both sick of seeing Chad and Sonny playing the moving-forward-moving-backwards-moving-forward dance of a relationship and decide to take matters into their own hands... Channy.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6**

Sonny yawned as she shuffled down the corridor, thinking of what to do. Tawni wasn't in their dressing room, Zora was sneaking around somewhere, Grady and Nico were playing video games, which left her to herself.

She thought about going to see Chad but decided against it, that would be weird and it wasn't like she _wanted _to see him, she just couldn't help thinking about that kiss, yeah, it had only lasted about five seconds but it had deepened… whatever she felt for Chad.

She was confused, did she like him? She didn't know but she was sick of whatever she felt, yeah, maybe she liked him but so what if she did? She knew that _nothing _would EVER happen between her and Chad. It just wasn't possible.

"Sonny!"

Sonny glanced up with a smile that fell slightly as she noticed it was just Tawni but she didn't want to show it since it would hurt Tawni's feelings, "Hi Tawni, what's up?"

"Come with me!" Tawni grabbed her arm and dragged her back in the direction of their dressing room.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere." Tawni yanked her along, past their dressing room and to the end of the corridor where Portlyn was leaning against a door.

"Why are we here? And why's Portlyn here?" Sonny frowned.

"Ready?" The other dark-haired girl asked the blonde who nodded. "Careful, he might try to break out."

"Huh? Whose 'he'" A bad feeling had bubbled in her stomach, since when were Tawni and Portlyn speaking? "Guys, what's happening?"

"NOW!" Tawni yelled and Portlyn yanked open the door and Sonny felt herself being shoved in, the door slammed shut and there was a click of the lock.

Sonny groaned as she smacked against the wall, "Ouch." She groaned, her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet.

"You okay?"

Sonny froze at the sound and spun around on her heel, she spotted Chad slumped on the floor, his back leaning against the wall, a bored and slightly miffed expression on his face.

"_Chad? _What are you doing here?" Sonny gaped.

"I have no idea." Chad muttered darkly, "Portlyn came in and told me that something had happened at So Random and that 'Summer or whatever her name was' had been hurt, so I followed her and then I was shoved in here by Tawni."

"Why?" Sonny frowned.

Chad ducked his head, avoiding her eye, he knew the answer but he couldn't say it but he knew he had to, he sighed and looked at her, "I think they tried to set us up."

"What?"

Chad ran a hand through his hair, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Think about it, we meet at the restaurant, I'm there because I supposedly have a date with Portlyn's cousin and your there because you supposedly have a date with Tawni's cousin. With that stupid spin-the-bottle thing, whose idea was it?"

"Tawni said it was Portlyn's."

"Portlyn said to me it was Tawni's."

Sonny's eyes widened, "And Tawni was the one who took me here and Portlyn was waiting outside!"

"And the same for me but the other way around!"

"But… why are they trying to set us up?"

"I don't know." Chad lied, "If you have any idea why, please say."

"No idea." Sonny also lied, slumping down opposite him, "How long do you think we'll be in here?"

"If it was Portlyn acting on her own, probably two minutes…"

"If it was Tawni on her own, it'd be about three minutes…"

"But the two of them? It'll be about two hours. Those two together is trouble."

Sonny sighed, "What are we supposed to do?"

"I say we don't do anything." Chad quickly insisted, "You know why? Because that'll be letting them win!" He knew that if anything happened, he could be rejected, yeah, they had kissed at spin the bottle but she also kissed that stupid Sam go and for much longer, he knew most girls liked him but Sonny was different, she _didn't _like him and he couldn't handle that.

"Good plan. So what are we supposed to do?"

Chad thought about it, "I have no idea."

"Well I do."

"What?"

Sonny smirked, "We talk."

"Talk?" Chad frowned.

"Exactly."

Sonny exhaled in relief and sank down, resting her head on the wall, "Thanks for the other night by the way. The meal and stuff, I mean." She heard silence outside and wondered if the girls were listening.

"No problem. It wasn't that bad."

"Thanks I think."

"I don't see how you didn't have a good time, you were on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper after all."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "You have got to stop referring to yourself in third person. It's actually a little creepy."

Chad smiled, "How long have we been in here?"

"About forty seconds."

"Great." They both looked around, wondering what to do, they were both sitting down and the closet was so small that they were pressed up against each other.

"So…"

"So…"

"Oh, I was wondering about-" Sonny turned to face him but was suddenly cut off, she was looking right into those blue eyes and it made her forget why she was there and what she was doing.

"I need to get out of here." She whimpered.

Chad half-smiled, maybe if he talked – like really opened up to her – then she might fall in love with him after all…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How long has it been?"

"An hour and ten minutes."

"How much longer do you think we should leave it?"

"Twenty more minutes?"

"Do you think they'll be together?"

"I don't see how they can have been stuck in a tiny closet for an hour and not kiss!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"… and then my mom had him put down without even telling me. Don't tell anyone but I actually cried, he was my best friend and I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Sonny's face fell, "Chad, that's so sad. Especially since you had owned him since you were five."

Chad nodded glumly, "Yep. I still have a photo of the day I got him. Poor Alfie…"

After forty minutes, he had switched sides and was now leaning beside her, so Sonny took a chance and gently clasped his hand, "I'd like to see you as a five-year-old."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, "Why?"

"Because I can't imagine it."

"Well I had great blue eyes, even then, and my hair was practically white and I was smaller…"

"Surprisingly. I thought you'd be the same height as you are now." Sonny teased.

Chad rolled his eyes but with a smile on his face, "I was never a chubby kid though."

"I was." Sonny muttered darkly, "And my hair was practically black."

Chad sniggered, "You know your going to show me a photo one day."

Sonny lightly hit him on the arm with her free hand, "Never."

"Tell you what, if I show you two of me, then you show me one of you. Deal?"

"I'll think about it." Sonny chuckled.

Suddenly, a burst of light shone through and they both blinked at the sudden light, "WHAT THE HELL?" Tawni gaped.

"What?" Sonny blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO NOT MAKING OUT?" Portlyn demanded.

"Were we supposed to? We just thought this was a random accident." Chad smiled innocently.

The two girls glowered at both of them, "You guys are dead." Tawni hissed.

"So dead." Portlyn agreed.

Chad shrugged and jumped up, he held out his hand for Sonny and hoisted her up, "Later." He sent her a private wink and pushed past the angry girls.

Portlyn exchanged an angry glance with Tawni before stalking after him, Sonny smiled sweetly at Tawni, "So, what's going on?"

"What is the matter with you?" Tawni scowled, "We just set you up! You know what, next time I hear that stupid 'Fine, Good' thing of yours; I'll just remind you that you had your chance!" Tawni growled. Sonny smiled innocently and strolled off.

She smacked into Portlyn who sighed, "What is wrong with them?"

Tawni sighed, "How could this happen? Why didn't they get together? All three of those should have worked, even if we didn't do the other ones, but even when we do all of them, they don't work!"

Portlyn sighed and shook her head, "What can we do? We tried everything!"

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be…"

"But they have to be together!"

"If they aren't getting together when they have the perfect opportunity, then there isn't anything we can do."

The two girls both exhaled deeply, Portlyn glanced at the blonde, "Well, it was nice attempting to work with you."

"Yeah." Tawni nodded, "I actually kind of enjoyed it."

"So did I! But we can't tell anyone that, right?"

"Never."

"Okay, good."

"Well, goodbye." Tawni held out her hand and Portlyn shook it.

They two sighed, it just wasn't mean to be…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Like? Dislike? Love? Hate? Review and tell me XD. I bet you hate me! Teehee. One more chapter to go!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: No, I'm afraid I will never own Sonny With A Chance. Also, I made up 'Candle's Flame'.

A/N: We've come to an end! Can you believe it? I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story although I still cant believe this was going to be a one-shot! I hope you enjoyed reading it and can you please give me a review – for the last time! Well, now this story is done, I can focus on my the other stories! Enjoy!

Information: This was originally going to be a long One-shot but then I realized that I could stretch it out, add more detail and make it into a story so that is what I'm doing! Tawni and Portlyn barely have anything in common. However, they're both sick of seeing Chad and Sonny playing the moving-forward-moving-backwards-moving-forward dance of a relationship and decide to take matters into their own hands... Channy.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7**

"Portlyn is fiiine." Nico commented and everyone looked at him, "Sorry, I just bumped into her when I was coming in. I know our shows are against each other but do you think she'd like me?"

"It's possible; she likes guys with dark hair and dark eyes and with your type of personality." Tawni murmured and her cast mates all looked at her, "Not that I'd know." She added hastily.

"I have an idea!"

'More ideas?' Tawni thought darkly. "What is it?"

"Why don't we watch a scary movie with the guys from MacKenzie Falls, I can hang out with Portlyn!"

"Portlyn would come." Tawni murmured, "So would Chad, Skyler might and Portlyn would be able to twist Chastity's arm to get her to come but Marta and Ferguson won't come, they hate us with a passion."

Everyone stared at her again, "What?" Grady frowned.

"I mean… whatever. I don't care." Tawni quickly muttered,

"They'll say no." Grady insisted.

"Sonny, will you ask Chad to ask the others?"

Sonny frowned at Tawni, wondering if this was another plot, "Why?"

"Well, if any of us ask, he'll say no but if you ask him, he'll say yes and since they all do what he says, they'll come."

"That won't work."

"Just give it a chance! For Nico." Tawni patted Nico on the head – since he wasn't wearing his hat for once. Sonny looked at her suspiciously and Tawni rolled her eyes, "This isn't one of those set ups."

"What set ups?" Zora frowned.

"Nothing." Sonny frowned at Tawni who shrugged.

"Just call him and ask!"

Sonny sighed and picked up her cell, she dialled Chad's number and he answered on the fourth ring, "CDC here."

"Hey, it's Sonny."

"Sonny? What have I done now?"

"Nothing. Look, Nico likes Portlyn…"

"Sonny!" Nico gaped.

"… and wants to know if you, Portlyn and some of your other cast members want to come over… uh… tonight to watch some movies."

"Meh. Sure, see you at seven? In the main TV room?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"See ya!"

"Laters."

Tawni's eyes flashed, "Do not tell me you are doing that again?"

Grady leant over to Nico, "Do you feel like we're missing something?"

"Yep."

"We have to be at the TV room at seven." Sonny explained. "I didn't even know there was a TV room."

"Well, most of the other shows get along but they don't want to hang out in one set, so that's why there's a TV room, its so the other shows can bond, I've never been with some from MacKenzie Falls though." Nico admitted, "Are we all going?"

"I'm not. I have things to do." Zora announced.

"Like what?" Grady frowned.

"I'm hanging out with Nix."

"Who?"

"He's the guy on Tween Gladiators."

"Zora!" Sonny scolded, "They're all like sixteen!"

"Not Nix, his twelve. He's the youngest one there." Zora told them quite proudly.

"Nice one, Zora." Tawni congratulated.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At seven, the cast of So Random appeared in the TV room, which had a sofa and several beanbags, a wide-screen TV, a stack of DVD's and a mini fridge.

Nico and Grady immediately settled on two of the beanbags and – surprisingly – Tawni sat on the floor, her back against one of the beanbags, Sonny lounged on the sofa, "What film do you think we'll watch?"

"I say something extremely scary." Chad appeared in the doorway, wearing casual clothes, Skyler, Chastity and Portlyn were behind him. "Randoms." He greeted.

"Falls." Sonny muttered.

Portlyn half smiled at Tawni and sat next to her, leaning against the beanbag next to it, Skyler sat on the floor, next to Tawni and Chastity sat next to Portlyn. Chad glanced around and then moved Sonny's leg and slumped down next to her.

"Like what?"

"How about Candle's Flame? It's supposed to be the scariest movie of the year." Chastity suggested, "It was in my dressing room so I brought it with me."

"Put it on." Grady suggested, eyeing Chastity with a slightly dazed expression on his face, Chastity tossed her hair in a Tawni way and slipped the disc into the DVD player.

The movie was terrifying and a little confusing and soon, the bowls of popcorn were forgotten and everyone was watching the movie anxiously.

At several points, Sonny jumped and buried her head in Chad's chest without realizing what she was doing and Chad hadn't even noticed that he had put an arm around her and was holding her close to him.

The movie was coming to an end and Tawni peeked through her fingertips, "This movie is horrible!" She hissed to Portlyn.

"I know. But its kind of good." Portlyn murmured, she glanced around, "What do you guys-" Her mouth dropped open.

Tawni glanced around and her mouth also dropped open.

What at?

At the sight of Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe making out.

Tawni and Portlyn gaped at each other and then Tawni smirked and held up a finger, "One." She whispered.

"Two…" Portlyn held up two fingers.

"Three." They both said.

"AHEM." They both cleared their throats loudly.

Chad and Sonny froze, their lips pulled away from each others and Sonny flushed the darkest shade of red and her herself in Chad's shoulder, Chad suppressed a laugh as he spotted everyone staring at him.

"Well… if you'll excuse me for a moment." Chad snickered, still trying not to laugh; he jumped up and held out a hand to Sonny.

Sonny lifted her head, most of her hair covering her flushing face, she smiled and took it and the two rushed out the room, giggling like two little kids.

Tawni and Portlyn glanced at each other, then they both cracked up laughing and high-fived, "It worked!" Portlyn cackled, "And we finally got to say 'ahem'!"

"Technically it didn't since this wasn't part of any plan."

"Yeah but I bet they only started making out because they had spent all their time together and had gotten to know each other! It's because of us that they're together." Portlyn pointed out.

"Fair point! And we finally get to say I told you so!"

The two girls cracked up again and high-fived once more.

Meanwhile, Sonny pulled away from Chad, they had been making-out against the wall outside of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room, she smiled at the boy who had stolen her heart, "How did this happen?" She murmured, her hands twisted in his hair.

He breathed in deeply and sighed slightly, "I have no idea, but I'm not exactly complaining."

"I guess its kind of down to Tawni and Portlyn…" Sonny murmured, "If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have gotten to know each other at dinner, then we wouldn't have been pulled closer by that small kiss and then we wouldn't have talked so much in that closet."

Chad nodded slowly, "Point. And I guess sitting next to each other, all close and everything with a scary movie and that let out what we feel for each other."

"So what do you feel for me?" Sonny teased.

Chad flushed slightly, he had been doing that a lot lately, "I like you Sonny Monroe." He admitted, "A lot. What about you?"

"I like you, Chad Dylan Cooper, a lot." Sonny copied, "So what does this mean?"

Chad thought about it for a half-a-second, "Will you be my official girlfriend?"

Sonny grinned, "Yes." A strange feeling welling in her stomach.

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Please." Sonny chuckled and his lips met hers once again.

Tawni and Portlyn peered round the corner and then quickly ducked back around, the both grinned crazily, "You know, I thought we agreed that once they got together, we'd stop stalking them." Portlyn whispered.

"How about this is the last time. Just to check!"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

The two girls cackled,

"Did you hear something?" They heard Sonny's voice asked.

There was a deep sigh, "Tawni, Portlyn, _leave."_

The two girls glanced at each other and rushed off, giggling.

Chad rolled his eyes and looked down at Sonny who was chuckling, "Do you think they're friends now?"

"I don't see how you can stalk two people and not become friends."

Chad smirked, "Good point." He gently lifted Sonny's chin up with his thumb and kissed her again.

Tawni and Portlyn peered at them through the window and then ducked down and looked at each other, "I'm getting very worried for my health now." Tawni whispered.

Portlyn giggled, "I know, me too, okay, how about _this_ is the last time?" She suggested, "They're just such an addictive couple."

"I know. But they are finally together! Because of us! Kind of."

"AHEM."

The two girls looked up to see Chad and Sonny staring down at them, both of them trying not to smile.

Portlyn and Tawni looked at each other and then at the couple and then stood up, "We should get going." Tawni smiled innocently.

"You should." Chad nodded in agreement, a smirk curving onto his lips.

"Bye!" Portlyn and Tawni both rushed off again.

Sonny shook her head slightly, "They worry me."

Chad rolled his eyes, "I don't care about them. I only care about one thing…"

"Is it Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny asked seriously.

Chad looked insulted, "No! I'll give you a clue…"

They both smiled at each other and kissed once more.

-END

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope the ending wasn't a disappointment! I couldn't think of how to leave it so, yeah… Please tell me if you like it! Please review for (in a dramatic voice) the last time. I'm quite sad that this is over but I enjoyed writing it and now it's time for me to continue my over stories (I still cant believe that this was supposed to be a one shot!) CHANNY FOREVER. And thank you so much for all of the AMAZING reviews that you've given me! I love you all guys! (in a reader-writer type way). Thanks for reading this story and FINISH.

**PEACE OUT SUCKAAAAS**


End file.
